Causing A Rackett
by Captain Vox
Summary: When Beckett and Ryan are stuck in a safe house new feelings emerge from a past not talked about. Contains some made up back history. M for sexual content. Ryan/Beckett.


(A/N- Screen name Jameson Rook turned me onto this pairing and I can't get it out of my head. There seems to only be three romantic fics of them so I just HAD to add to it with this. Enjoy some Beckett/Ryan! Don't know yet if I'll do more with this/them…)

Detective Kevin Ryan looked around the apartment with a frown and slumped shoulders. This wasn't where he'd wanted to spend his next two weeks. With no other choice, he stripped out of his leather jacket, laying the black thing on the back of a burgundy couch. He set his badge, phone, and gun on the little table adjacent it and then let himself fall onto its lumpy cushions. It wasn't exactly comfortable and he figured if he fell asleep here his back would complain about after only a couple of hours. Reaching up a hand he lifted his head briefly and stuck his arm underneath, rubbing his fingers at the base of his neck in the little prickly hairs there.

The sound of clicking heels came from the hallway behind the couch. Kevin forced his eyes to remain open. "How do the bedrooms look?"

"There's only one."

Kevin jolted up on the couch, gripping the back of it to hold himself up. He pegged his bright blues on the tall figure of Kate Beckett. "One?" He sighed and cringed, his back already aching at the thought of two weeks on this rumpled couch.

She looked at Kevin and the couch, letting a frown play across her lips. "We can switch out every other night." She put her hands on her lower back, stretching it out. "Although I'm not sure the bed is much better."

"Really?" He looked at her with crinkled eyebrows. "This is going to be a long stay." He looked back down, slipping back onto the couch once more."

"Yeah." Kate moved around and took up residence on the love seat kiddy corner to the couch. "Wanna order pizza?"

Tilting his head towards her, Kevin shrugged. "Are we allowed to being under lock and key?"

She let out a huff of breath in return. "We won't use our names." She tossed a leg over the other, swinging her feet in those slim heels.

Getting up from the couch, Kevin grabbed his cell and stood in the middle of the room. "Toppings?"

"Pe- uh, wait you're vegetarian, right? How about extra cheese then." Kate eased deeper into the couch, draping her arms across the back.

Kevin nodded and dialed the number to a pizza place that delivered. Being on the force for so long had allowed him to nearly memorize where each food place that delivered happened to be. "Yeah, I'd like to place an order for delivery… mhm, Daniel. Yeah, with a D. Cash… large, extra cheese… sure, Pepsi is…" he glanced at Beckett, got a nod. "Is fine. Twenty minutes? Thanks." He clicked the phone off and tossed it back on the table.

"Thanks, Kevin." Kate shifted on the couch, obviously finding hers as uncomfortable as Kevin's previously occupied one.

"I've got cards. Heard from Castle you're pretty good at poker." Kevin turned to his jacket and dug into the pockets, pulling out the deck.

Kate shrugged and sat forward, shifting the little coffee table so it was more squarely between the couches. "Might as well."

Sitting back down, he dealt quickly. They both picked up their designated cards and arranged them. Kevin was the one to break the relative silence of the moment.

"Do you think the Captain is over reacting with this?" He looked at her over the top of his cards. "I mean, we've been through a lot. I saw my deal of trouble in narcotics."

Kate brushed her hair back from her shoulders and tilted her cards back towards herself. "I don't know." Her cheeks were slightly flushed. "We can't do much about it now anyway, just wait for the trial."

Kevin smiled a boyish grin that lit up his eyes. "I know, I'm just used to playing cop not being protected by them."

"I'm pretty sure Castle is the only one 'playing' cop." She laughed and held up a finger for a card.

He handed her one, and laughed along with her. "Good point." He looked at his own hand and picked up two. "It should be him here, with you."

They both fell into an awkward silence, gazing very intensely at their cards.

Kate broke this streak of silence. "Yeah well, it's probably better you're the one that saw it. Who knows what sort of trouble Castle would have gotten us into if he'd been there." She smiled again, slightly.

Kevin frowned at the smile, wondering at her thoughts and figuring them to be on something wonderful about Castle. "Trouble is definitely drawn to him."

They'd barely gotten through three rounds when Kevin's phone started ringing. He dropped his cards face up, knowing he'd lost. Again. Picking up the phone he was greeted by the delivery guy. "Be right back." He snagged his wallet and went out of the apartment.

Setting the box down on the table between them, Kevin lifted the lid and inhaled. "Thank goodness for pizza."

Kate chuckled, fishing in her pocket. "How much was it?"

Blue eyes looked at her hand with waded cash in it. "Don't worry about it. It's on me." Glancing at the liter of soda he got to his feet. "One second, I'm going to find some cups."

He heard Kate grumbled but stuff the money away. Rummaging through the apartment cupboards he found some dusty glasses and ran them under the water. It was slightly yellowed, he noticed briefly. Setting them down on the table by the pizza, Kevin poured them each some. Tugging out a piece of very stringy pizza, he took a large bite and hummed at the heat in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's a bit warm." Kate grinned at him, showing a bit of teeth and shaking her head.

"Couldn't resist," he said around the mouthful.

"Graceful, really. I can see why Jenny is attracted to you." Her smile was genuine but was wiped away rather quickly.

Kevin swallowed and looked down with a pained expression on his face. "Um, yeah, funny story about that."

Kate's body seemed to shrink with the coming realization. "I'm sorry I-"

"I didn't tell anyone. It's not your fault she left." He shook his head and smiled at her once more. "Don't worry about it, really. It was pretty mutual at that point. Relationships are hard outside of work." Kevin took another bite, partially for the point of not wanting to pursue this topic and partially because his stomach was grumbling.

Kate nibbled at her pizza, feeling unusually upset over the mistake.

Roughly thirty minutes later the pizza was nearly devoured, the cards sat scattered, and the two were reclined with eyes starting to fall shut, relaxed.

"I guess we could look at this as paid vacation." Kevin looked at Kate with a positive smile.

"You can't just mope, can you?" Kate's face was breaking out in a smile though.

Kevin grinned. "Nah, not my style." He watched her green eyes travel up and down the length of him stretched on the couch and felt oddly self-conscious. "So, I gotta ask, have you and Castle…hooked up?"

Kate sat upright with pursed lips. "No. Not that it's any of your business, Ryan."

He slowly sat up, too. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be out of place. I was just- I mean, you two banter like a married couple and there's obvious tension there."

"Heh, yeah. He's so frustrating and I know we-" Kate stopped short and pegged a hard look at Kevin. "This really isn't something I should be talking about. I don't even really know where he and I are at."

Kevin's lips turned up in the right hand corner of his mouth and he nodded. "Yeah, sorry I brought it up."

They fell silent again.

Kevin had never felt so awkward around her. He wasn't sure where these feelings of self-consciousness, bashfulness, jealousy… where they were all coming from. Of course he'd found her attractive from the start. Most men did. The emotional had been mostly that of partners, colleagues, certainly nothing sexual. Hadn't it?

But there were late nights where the two of them hadn't been ready to give up despite being told to go home. They'd poured over evidence together, bent over one desk, sharing one lamp. There had been nights where Lanie and Esposito had abandoned them both to go do Esplanie things. Kate and him would head off for dinner or drinks and chat away about anything but work. While there were boundaries when they worked, it had often been easy to slip into a quick friendship outside of the job. Hell, she'd been there for Kevin when he'd gotten into a fight with his sister and debated never talking to her again. Of course, Kate had none-too-graciously knocked some sense into him making Kevin realize he'd hurt his sister's feelings. And Kevin had been there when she'd first lost herself to her mother's case.

That had been a rough time, before Javier had joined up with them. Kevin had come to her place many nights just to make sure she'd put the files away and get some sleep. He'd taken pill bottles out of her house one night when he'd feared she'd do something rash with them…

"You know, I never thanked you, Kevin."

Her voice snapped Kevin from his thoughts and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"At the beginning, with my mother's case."

Kevin swallowed, wondering if he'd said something out loud instead of just in his head. "Did I…"

Kate smiled dully. "You get a look when you're thinking about that time." She raised her hand to her forehead, running her fingers across her brow. "The way you scrunch your eyebrows."

He blushed, he could feel the heat of it. "Oh." He was staring at the table before him then snapped his head up. "It's fine that you didn't."

"No it's not." Kate shifted, her blouse opening further and parting to show more of her neck.

Kevin's eyes strayed to her bared skin.

"We went through a lot together Kevin. There were times I wouldn't have made it without you and I thought that…well, Jenny came along and I never said some things I'd meant to."

It was getting hard for Kevin to breathe. He tugged at the dark blue button down and gray vest. His eyes didn't leave hers, blue locked with green in emotional confusion. "Kate, I'm not upset about it. Really, things get complicated."

"Well, now I have a chance to talk about them." Her gaze was hard, eyes darkening as her pupils expanded in earnest. "Can you just stop for a second?"

Kevin bit his bottom lip and nodded, shifting on the couch so that he had his arms leaning on his legs and he was hunched towards Kate.

"You got me through a lot Kevin, and I thought for a while that you and I had something. I know nothing really sexual happened but we were really close then. I never said anything because we were partners then. When Esposito came into the picture and there was more distance with us at work, I thought then maybe something could happen. You stayed in my bed more than once." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts, eyes darting back and forth between his, only breaking eye contact to glance at his mouth. "Did you ever think about it?"

Kevin blinked slowly because it was hard to look at her intense gaze but he didn't want to look away either. "Yeah, I guess I did. Especially when we slept together, er you know, literally just slept together." He sighed and leaned closer, letting his hands gather up hers. "Are you really suggesting we start something now? You said yourself there's something with Castle."

Kate rolled her eyes, breaking the eye connection but gripped at Kevin's hands. She looked back at him and nodded. "There is something, and that something can't go anywhere further. He and I have discussed it. He's waiting for something I'm not sure I can give him. I get that he and I are a great match; he cares for me, it's someone not on the force so I have a connection outside of work, he's financially set, we get along, and he really cares about my mother's case but…"

He waited, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand, eyes slightly wider as he tried to take everything in and understand at the same time. "Mhm."

"But he doesn't have what we had. There isn't that past, the history. Castle's really only ever been a sexual interest first then emotional after. You and I, we did it the right way I think." She was drawing closer to him and Kevin couldn't pull away from the draw.

"He's right for you." He couldn't look away and his own words hurt.

Kate shook her head, lips parted. "He's not. He's wild and fun and too perfect." Her lips were now at Kevin's, hovering there as she spoke. "You're interesting, wonderfully imperfect, and emotionally attractive. There something sensual in you that really draws me in."

Kevin couldn't keep his lips from hers any longer. He leaned in the last few breaths' space and kissed her. She tasted of cheese and lipstick and something all together 'Kate'. His eyes fell slightly closed as he dragged a tongue across her bottom lip. Kate kissed him back, their hands tightening then breaking apart to grab at one another.

He grabbed her hips firmly and pulled her over to him, lying back on the couch with Kate on top of him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and let her fingers delve into his hair; the other was fisted in his shirt, keeping them close.

Their bodies fit perfectly together, her hips resting right against his, her chest heaving against his. They battled for dominance in the kiss, nipping and sucking at one another until she pulled back for breath.

"Kate," Kevin breathed out. "Wait." He was panting heavily, hands moved up to her forearms to keep her from leaning back down to his lips.

She stared down, mouth agape and nodding. "That was not really what I'd intended."

Kevin felt a tension in his stomach and tightening in his groin as she moved softly against him. "Yeah, I just want to know something."

Kate tilted her head a little, furrowing her brows. "What?"

"Am I ruggedly handsome, too?"

She punched his shoulder. Not too hard, but she did. "No, you're not."

He frowned, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm not?"

Kate smirked and sat up on his hips, looking quite triumphant in fact. "Nope, I'd say more… classic. Suave." She eased her hips forward against his growing erection.

Kevin groaned. "Classic, huh?" He grabbed her hips again. "You're torturous Kate."

"Kevin, I take it back, I don't want to talk anymore. Just take me already." Her voice was breathless and lusty. She was gripping his shirt again, her hips rocking against him.

Pulling his upper body off the couch with some effort, Kevin put his lips to Kate's neck just above the collar bone. He kissed her, dragging his tongue up to the quickening pulse point as his fingers deftly shed her shirt from her body. He nibbled his way down to her breasts, kissing the tops of them at the edge of her bra.

Kate worked her own bra off, needing his mouth everywhere. Her hands found his hair, tugging and stroking as he mouthed over her hardening nipples. Kevin's spine tingled with the roughness of her hands. His hips rotated against hers of their own accord and quickly, the rest of the clothing between them became too much for him.

Shifting so he could get a hold on her, Kevin flipped her over and laid her back on the couch carefully. He quickly undid his shirt and slipped from his pants, naked now since he'd chosen not to don boxers today. He watched Kate's long fingers working at her own pants and soon everything but them was on the floor.

On his knees before her, Kevin spread Kate's legs and put his lips to the inside of her knee. His hands went to her hips and he held her steady as he kissed his way down her inner thigh. He could smell the heat of her as he neared the sensitive V. God help him, she was clean shaven and glistening pink with her need for him. His mouth cupped all of her, his breath warm. Kevin let his tongue dart over the soft skin and gently push to the moist center. She gasped and her muscles went taut. When he reached down and moved her further apart, tongue hitting the bundle of nerves, her hips involuntarily bucked against him. He reached one hand up and placed it low on her stomach, holding her down as he worked slowly, down and up, in and out, over and over again, swallowing her moistness.

"God Kevin, please!" Her whole body was quivering as he pulled back just before she was able to tumble over the edge into ecstasy.

He smiled and licked her one last time before moving up and putting his wet mouth to her nipples. "Please, again?" he breathed over her chest as she strained towards him.

Her nails went to his back in a painful scrape. "Please!"

Everything about her had Kevin's head reeling. He slipped inside of her with a groan and stayed still for just a moment, her warmth around his hardened self almost too much. Rocking his hips slowly at first, Kevin fell into an easy rhythm. He twisted his hips around once and gripped at her hips again. Dragging her upwards and getting to his knees, he worked himself inside to hit her g-spot. Quickening his pace as the positioned tightened her around him, Kevin bit his lips trying to hold back until Kate was right there with him.

Her breath came quick, her hands clamoring for a grip at the couch. He could feel it; she was there and so was he. Harsh and fast, they pressed together and fell into the abyss of an orgasm. Keeping as much sanity as he could muster, Kevin felt her slowly coming down from it. Before she could lose it all, he pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in quickly. He pulled her up to him, easing himself back so she took top. He wrapped his arms around her and put his lips to her ear. "You feel so right, Kate." He nipped her ear and she called out his name on the tide of a second orgasm. He followed, barking out her name and burying his face into her neck and long locks of brown hair, inhaling her scent.

Neither of them moved away from each other as they came back to their saner selves. Their breathing was ragged but they clung together, not ready to let go of what they'd found.

"That was…"

"I really hope you're going to say something along the lines of amazing." Kevin looked up at her, rubbing his hands along her back.

"I don't think amazing quite covers it. How did you learn to use your mouth like that, Detective?" She was grinning at him.

He smiled up at her, looking all of sixteen in his happy eyes, and all of thirty five in the enveloping smile he gave her. "That was just the warm up."

It ended up not being so bad a stay at the little apartment and the bed was quite comfy with two warm bodies in it. At the end of the two weeks, Kevin was almost sad to leave.

A few days later…

Kevin kept catching Kate watching his lips- when he drank, when he chewed at pens, when he spoke to her. He couldn't wait for the end of the day so he could use his mouth on something much more interesting.

(So, reviews are appreciated. Not sure how well I did with this one. It's an odd pairing that's not well covered. Usually those kinds are my favorite!)


End file.
